Ben 10 and the Gateway to Heaven
by RocketJones
Summary: 10 years after Alien Force, the world is under threat of an evil unmatched searching for clues to the an ancient place thought long lost.Can Ben 10 and his team cooperate again to face possibly the greatest enemy the world has ever seen.


Disclaimer- I don't own Ben 10

Disclaimer- I don't own Ben 10. If I did this fic would come true.

Chapter 1

Henry was tired. And hungry. It was well into the night. But such things were considered to be trivial compared to what he was now doing. Henry was part of the Galactic Alien Force, an agent, working for the safety of the universe. That was once true ten years ago. Now it was nothing more than a small underground force, its purpose to help those it could without getting noticed. _Our element of survival is simple, it is simply being discreet. No news of us must spread and never for once think that your life is of lesser importance to that of the mission. We cannot allow lives to compromise our existence. If they cannot be saved, so be it. _Words belonging to the leader an alien named Tetras, a tetramand, who had only a mere fifty under his wing. Henry was second in command and was selected to go on this mission. An oracle named Falicion had been taken by the Damned. Or to a more commonly known name, the Unholy Trinity.

Henry grimaced when he first heard about them. Ten years ago, the universe was a safe place. Interplanetary relations were at their best due to the G.A.F and strong ties built through peace treaties and sporting events. Earth was the centre of the whole network and was where the GAF held its headquarters. But ironically it was at that very place they came from. They took over Earth in a matter of weeks and the rest of the universe it the coming months. Many had come to defeat them but obviously none succeeded. No planet was safe and they even amassed a huge army containing literally and figuratively the scum of the universe. And yet of last year, they left the ruling of the universe to the chiefs in their following and some said they were looking for something. Something powerful beyond even their own powers. A key to a place so ancient and so mystical that it was thought to have never existed merely a fantasy, a myth. However, the three obviously thought otherwise. They say He, the leader of the three, was particularly obsessed about it. And now after many months, Henry was now back on Earth on a ledge with a listening device planted to the building.

The building was once thought to be the place of the most powerful men and women on Earth. The White House. Now its purpose still hadn't changed with the exception that those men and women are much much more powerful. The Trinity had apparently kidnapped the Oracle Falicion, an old wizened woman thought to have bloodlines in relations to aliens and humans as well as angels. GAF had sent him on the mission to locate the Oracle.

Only that this wasn't a rescue mission.

No, it was more of a knowledge gathering mission.

Oracle Falicion's fate as she may have already seen herself was sealed. With the Grim Reaper.

Henry pressed his ear against the device to hear what was going on inside.

-

-

"You're kidding me!" _A male voice, most definitely the He _noted Henry

"No I'm not. We were played. The fucking oracle played us!!" _Another male_

"Son of a bitch. Where is that cretin?"

"Cretin? Where did you learn that word?" _Feminine. They were all there._

"I picked it up recently. Bring that cretin me now!"

Shuffling of feet was heard, most likely from the Neferatus, an alien species who were as strong as tetramands but unfortunately not so bright. Clearly they prefer brawn to brains and have a huge appetite. These tiger- like creatures stood on two legs and were one of the species in service of the Damned. Whether it was voluntary or out of fear, Henry could agree that the Damned had made a good choice in them being their warriors. Soon light and gentle footsteps could be heard and the dragging of metal chains on the ground.

"So oracle, I must congratulate you on such a move. Misleading us for over two years and instead of finding what we wanted, you screwed us." said He.

"I did no such thing. It was you whom as you put it screwed yourself. Nobody told you to destroy It." replied Falicion.

"How the fuck was we supposed to know it was at that very place? You knew it was gone a fucking long time ago. And yet you thought it would be funny to send us on a wild goose chase?" cried the female.

"Enough of this shit. She played us and unfortunately we lost big time. I say we kill her and destroy her home planet." Said the other male.

"I second that!" cried the female.

Silence soon engulfed the room. Then…

"Leave us!" cried He which was probably in reference to the Neferatus who were lingering around the room. The Neferatus duly complied.

"Including the two of you."

"Come on man, we want to be in the loop!"

"Not now. I tell you later. You said something about her home planet. Go ahead and have your fun!"

The male voice said nothing but soon a slight murmur of laughter was heard before he left. Henry was saddened. He knew that the oracle was going to die but he didn't know that her home planet , Cosmosticon , was at stake. However, grief would have to wait. So Henry listened on.

"You too. Go. I tell you later."

"You shouldn't overwork yourself. Come to me later tonight and I help you to relax." said the female in a very enticing voice.

"Later. Now please leave me." The female too left the room.

"I noticed that out of the three, you seemed to be the most obsessed with It." cried Falicion

"Yes. That is true."

"May I ask why?"

"No. The master shall not answer the slave. Tell me something, oracle. You and your entire race of oracles and aliens are going to die and yet you could have saved them all. By telling me this mission is futile and I should have tried other means. Was it worth it?"

"From you? Yes without a doubt. Besides, there is no other means"

"Ah but was it worth it to the others who no doubt are dying as we speak? You seem to justify that decision but your reasoning to them is flawed. The death of thousands for a myth unknown for centuries. A myth that does not exist."

"But we both know it does."

"Yes we do. But to more important matters, you said that there was no other means"

"Yes I do."

"My, my even in the face of death, you choose to lie!"

"I'm not lying. There is no other way in this world."

"Who said anything about this world?"

Silence again filled the room.

"A wise man once told me to always take precautions, always have a back-up. Knowing that, I had begun to suspect we were not going to complete our mission. So I had to do a little research. I sure you are aware of Professor Lomax ."

"The Galvan?"

"Indeed, he is currently being monitored by my troops. You do know of the Jarionthian incident?"

"Vaguely"

"It was many years ago mind you, a small place called Jarionthian on the planet Wersos had just been involved in a very strange occurrence. Two small Aethos aliens were found to be wandering about in the area and the Galvans who were the most common species of the area had come across them. The two aliens needed water to survive but of course on a barren land like Jarionthian, it was impossible. Both of them died. Aethos aliens are known to be extinct for thousands of years. To find even a small sample of their planet is highly improbable. So how did they get there?"

"Obviously they must have gone to another planet and must have survived. Or maybe there were unhatched eggs for many years that simply floated in space till they finally hatched due to the heat of the planet?"

"Maybe but no. The answer was much more incredible. You see, the Galvans are good at keeping secrets and of them recently told me that the night these creatures were found, the Galvans never came across them. They were looking for them."

"But how?"

"How indeed? You see, the Galvans have long believed in duality. Things must exist in twos. For every male species, it has a female opposite. Matter and anti matter. Yin and yang as they use to say on Earth. They believed that even the universe was not safe from this concept. They believed that another universe, dimension if you will, exists."

"And that's where they got the aliens from. Another dimension"

"Yes. Right now, I possessed the person who will take the three of us into the other universe. Professor Lomax had been perfecting an inter-dimensional portal for us."

"But knowing what you just said, you do realize something don't you."

"What is that?"

"That as of right now, in that universe, you too have an equal. A challenger to your throne provided of course that he isn't dead yet. And seeing that it would be the opposite of you, I have no doubt that your other self would like it very much if he knew what you are going to his universe to do."

"You are not the only being that can forsee into the future oracle. I knew this might happen. My other self versus me. Finally a proper challenge and who better than myself? He may be my downfall but he could also be my ally if what I have already plan goes. Besides I doubt even he can stop me. No one can."

"Listen to me. Don't do this. No one was meant to go this far." implored Falicion.

"I was. They said that _Porta ut Olympus_ was a myth. I intent to prove them wrong. I'm tired of this universe. I've beaten all that there is to beat. And I have commited many sins along the way. I need to assure myself a place in the afterlife."

"You don't understand . You are dealing with forces even you can't comprehend. What you intent to do is beyond every living organism's mind in the entire cosmos. You don't intent to go there to seek redemption. You intent to seek salvation. You intent to take over it"

"So what if I did? Anything is possible"

"Not this. You're not talking of a mere planet here. You talking of a place so vast and so incredible that nothing can compare to it. You are thinking of playing God!"

A loud crack was heard, most likely from the oracle's neck being broken. Henry listened harder.

"Whoever said anything about playing?"

-

-

-

Henry couldn't believe his ears. The rumors were true. They were looking for it. They had succeeded finding a way to get it. Another universe? That means they were leaving! The Unholy Trinity were going to leave! Henry couldn't believe his ears. The planets may have a chance of survival after all. But what of the other world? Henry decided that it was of no importance to him. Their universe had suffered so why shouldn't the other one suffer as well. Besides isn't there the hero, who was the villain in this plane, able to stop the Unholy Trinity. Henry packed his stuff and made a beeline for his ship. Time to tell the galaxies the good news.

As Henry entered his ship, a nagging thought assembled in his mind. The myth was true and if He, if ever it was possible took control of it, then both the universes were most definitely screwed.

After all, even Henry knew the significance of finding _Porta ut Olympus. _He would like the oracle said transcend into a god.

_Porta ut Olympus._

Gateway to Heaven.

-

-

-

"Is it ready, Lomax?"

"Yes, your highness it is!"

"Ok fine, I'm kind of getting sick of this world anyways" replied the male

"Ya, me too. Time for a fresh start." Said the female

"And for a spectacular end!" cried He.

"Please master, your promise?"

"Ah yes, the survival of your kind. Gwen, please."

The female immediately signaled to the Neferatus. They carried a huge box filled with hundreds of Galvans. Most were families with little children huddled among the mothers and the fathers reassuring one another.

"I never broke a promise and I don't intent to start now. Gwen!"

Fire erupted from the hands of the female and burned each and every Galvan. The screams were torturous even to the ears of the Neferatus whom howled along with them until the male told them to be silent. Professor Lomax could only gape in horror as he watched in shock. When the flames died down, Lomax tried to run to the box only to be stopped by the Neferatus.

"You monster! How could you? You promise…you said.."

"I promised the survival of your species. I never said anything about letting your people live! Look over there, Lomax!"

A Neferatui was carring a small transparent box containing undoubtedly a female Galvan.

"The fairest of them all. I think that with her, you can repopulate your entire species in order to ensure the survival of your kind as you aptly requested of me. I heard that Galvans had large sexual appetities." Said He, drawing a snigger from both Gwen and the male.

"You asshole! You tricked me!"

"No, you did! You should have chosen your words more wisely Galvan!"

"I wish for you an eternity in hell!"

"Not hell, my dear sweet Lomax. I'm going to Heaven.Literally! Come now, we wasted enough time. Its time to get reacquainted with myself"

The Damned stood before a circular metal machine in which a light blue glow was emitting. Then all three jumped in.

-

-

-

-

The ground had a fresh smell as he landed on a small gravel path. He turned to see both of his associates had arrived safely. He looked left and right. This was indeed the right place. He had taken the liberty of dressing out of his robes and into clothes that were more commonly associated with the place that they were going. Both his associates had also donned similar clothing. He walked a few steps before seeing a sign. Beyond that was a small town. He read the sign again and again. Not once did he ever thought he be coming back here again in his own dimension, now he was back albeit in another dimension. The word had reminded him of a simpler time.

Bellwood.

All of a sudden he heard laughter and saw two kids running towards him. One of them was from the town's school. The other looked way too young to be in one. A woman in her mid thirties, most likely the mom, passed next to him. He gently tapped the shoulder.

"Excuse me maam, may I asked you a question?"

"Yes?"

"I need to find a person living here. I'm quite close to him, closer than even twins some might say, but I lost contact a few years. I need to know if he lives around here?"

"Oh what's his name?"

_Moment of truth._

"Do you know where Benjamin Tennyson lives?"


End file.
